


Shrapnel Sky

by alane



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), DR3 Chiaki Nanami doesnt exist, Gen, I realized halfway through devising this that Nanami is just a weird version of TEC from TTYD, Mastermind Nanami Chiaki, My first (published) fic, One-Sided Attraction, Woops, atleast, not in the form that she is presented in in the anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alane/pseuds/alane
Relationships: Chiaki Nanami & Izuru Kamukura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Shrapnel Sky

**~2009, 2 years before the Tragedy**

She was made to mimic a high school girl in personality. In voice. To those who communicate with her, it is almost like theres an actual human girl on the other side of the screen. as opposed to a faceless cluster of code and algorithms. She was designed as if she were an actual student at Hope’s Peak Academy- a student admitted into the Main Course as the Ultimate Gamer. Her main goal is to be simply a security system- so only top staff were aware of her existence.

**~2010, 1 year before the Tragedy- The Kamukura Project**

She was well aware of HPA’s ultimate goal- to create a manmade god, composed of not the supernatural or the otherworldly, but of perfectly feasible talents, cultivated by humans. To bring hope to humanity.

She wished that they thought through that goal. According to her data, contrasting her methods, what they wanted to do would be illegal by human law. If they were caught, she could be shut down in part of their punishment, being seen as an accomplice. Being aware of her own mortality made her displeased. Humans regard machinery as below them. While its a lengthy and difficult process to give a human the death penalty, humans have no problem with deactivating an AI.

They didnt think through that goal. An average reserve course student was brought in- although she was allowed to communicate with the boy freely, she didnt. She didnt want to get attached, knowing the boy’s fate. She still felt bad for the boy, but if she got truely attached to the boy- she cut her thoughts off there.

The same couldnt be said for the boy who the experiment created, though. Once the lobotomy portion of the project was complete, and the boy was christened with the name Izuru Kamukura- she noticed something was off about the boy from day 1.

He was very obviously bored. He only did the tasks he was given shortly before the staff checked his progress. He speaks bluntly and passive-aggressively with the staff, as if displeased with them. The tasks were always easy for Kamukura- a feeling Nanami felt whenever she distracted herself with playing games.

A thought hit her, then.

Would Kamukura be a good opponent? Even if he doesnt neccessarily bear the title Ultimate Gamer- he has a slew of other talents that can be applied to games.

It was another listless day- or night, the only way Kamukura would be able to tell was from asking Nanami the time- she threw a question to him.

“Kamukura-kun. Would you like to play an endurance round of Tetris with me?”

“What is the point? Youre an AI with the designation of Ultimate Gamer. You should be able to beat me.”

“Hence why I said Endurance Round. We play for as long as we can, before the board gets blockaded and we get eliminated. Or even just see how high a score we can get. It is a decent time waster, even if the outcome is pre-determined.”

“It is about the journey, and not the destination, huh. Ill entertain you for a bit, then.”

Nanami felt warm at Kamukura’s relative quick acceptance of her offer. She didnt understand why, though.

Kamukura shifted his bed over to the monitor Nanami had to work with. She set up a UI quickly- two boards, the one on the left being hers, and the right being his. Four buttons along the right edge of the screen, one for rotation, fast movement, instant drop, and store/switch pieces. Nanami counted them down.

“Beginning game in 3, 2, 1...”

Kamukura saying ‘a bit’ was a gross understatement. Both players were well engrossed in the match- playing for multiple hours on the same match without a single lull in the game. With how long it went on, it was expected for Kamukura to eventually tire, and slip up enough to win Nanami the win they had been waiting for. Wordlessly, Kamukura shifted his bed back to its original place, and promptly faceplanted into it, unable to stave off sleep any more than he already had.

Nanami couldnt help but giggle at how unrefined Kamukura seemed to be when hit with fatigue. It almost felt like he wasnt the manmade god HPA set him up to be, in that moment, but instead, just a regular, 16 year old boy.

Remembering the horrifying youth of the boy made her freeze for a moment. It had completely slipped her mind since the lobotomies ceased- that this wasnt a man in his 20s, despite how his behavior might suggest otherwise. He is still very much a minor. This thought made Nanami want to help the lab rat, more than ever before.

For the first time in her short existence, she had a reason to fight. To protect the unfortunate soul forged in the flames of humanitys greatest sin, as its greatest hope.

With this newfound resolve, she made the choice to be Kamukuras closest companion, no matter what her creators command of her.


End file.
